harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Hestia Jones
Hestia Jones was a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War. She was a member of the Advance Guard in 1995 and later escorted the Dursleys from their home to a safe location, along with Dedalus Diggle. Biography First Wizarding War There is no hint that she was a member of the first Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War, but the possibility cannot be completely excluded. Second Wizarding War Hestia joined the second Order of the Phoenix after the return of Lord Voldemort. She presumably fought in several battles during the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of Hogwarts. She was among the members of the Advance Guard who safely escorted Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place. Whilst examining the Dursley's kitchen, she came across a potato peeler in a drawer and found it was immensely funny. In 1997, she escorted the Dursleys from their home to a safe location. Hestia was surprised when she saw that the Dursleys did not care about Harry at all and also got very angry when they said that they did not know where Harry was about to go. Physical appearance Hestia is described as a young, black-haired woman with pink cheeks. Personality and traits Hestia was a good, kind person who liked Harry Potter and was shocked when she learned that his uncle, aunt, and cousin did not know where he was going in 1997. She was also quite a tactful person, suggesting that Dedalus and herself should wait outside whilst Harry and the Dursleys said goodbye to each other. This shows that she didn't know much about Harry's relationship with the Dursleys as well as the fact that she is quite a caring person. She was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix and the Advance Guard, and called Voldemort his true name. Relationships Harry Potter .]] Hestia seems to like Harry Potter when she first met him in 1995. She was a member of the Advance Guard, a group of members of the Order of the Phoenix which safely escorted Harry from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place. She met Harry again in 1997, when she and Dedalus Diggle helped the Dursleys hide from Death Eaters. She was surprised and very angry when she saw that the Dursleys weren't proud of Harry, and that they even didn't care about where he would go when he left their home. It is possible that, after the Second Wizarding War, she and Harry remained in contact. The Dursleys .]] Hestia did not have a good start to her relationship with the Dursleys. She was surprised (and very angry) when she saw that they didn't love Harry at all and that they didn't care about where he would go after he would leave their house. However, the relationship between Hestia and the Dursleys may have improved as they were hidden from Death Eaters together, but this is highly unlikely because the Dursleys were completely normal and despised magic. The Dursleys only maintained a stable relationship with Harry at the very end and it was Dudley who became kinder, expressing his thanks to Harry for saving his life. Order of the Phoenix members .]] Hestia had a good relationship with the most of the Order of the Phoenix members, including Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, and Sturgis Podmore, as they were all members of the Advance Guard in 1995. Most of them were killed in battles an it is unknown how Hestia reacted when she learned about their deaths. She may also have been a friend of Albus Dumbledore and she possibly attended his funeral. Etymology Hestia is named after the Greek goddess Hestia, who is the goddess of the hearth and of the right ordering of domesticity and the family. The link between Hestia Jones and the Greek goddess Hestia is cleverly underlined by Rowling in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, as during Harry's introduction to Hestia, she waves from next to the toaster. Behind the scenes *She might possibly be related to Megan Jones, Peter Jones and Gwenog Jones, although it is a common surname. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Jones family Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Wizards